


(Podfic) Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, jealous!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not jealous because Derek doesn't do jealousy. It's pointless. A waste of time. So, no. Not something he indulges in. He's above all that.</p><p> Or at least that's what he tells himself, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444675) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously loved this story and the jealousy trope is one of my faves! It doesn't matter if it's Derek or Stiles being the jealous one, but I just adore it. Plus, I found the perfect song for this fic too and hope you enjoy it as much as I did recording it!

 

 

 

 

Title: Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety

 

Author: Lielabell

 

Reader: Preslai182

 

Fandom: Teen Wolf

 

Relationship : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 

Rating: Mature

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Summary:  Derek is not jealous because Derek doesn't do jealousy. It's pointless. A waste of time. So, no. Not something he indulges in. He's above all that.

 Or at least that's what he tells himself, anyway.

 

Text: [Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety](http://archiveofourown.org/works/444675?view_adult=true)

 

Length: 00:12:15

 

Link: [(Podfic) Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b9h953yzppudu91/Monsters_Of_The_Green-Eyed_Variety.mp3)


End file.
